Gleeful Little Liars: A Glee Fanfiction
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: Never trust a pretty girl or boy with an ugly secret, because underneath that talent is one dirty tale nobody knows about. Rated M for later chapters which include blood, torture, occasional language, ect!
1. Prolog

_**Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead . . . . **_

_**The William McKinley High School Glee Club . . . . best friends with lies they've kept with them. Never trust a pretty girl or boy with an ugly secret, because underneath that talent is one dirty tale nobody knows about. **_

Rachel Berry, the leader and star power and Finn Hudson's ultralover. Dressed in pink from head to toe, how can this girlfriend, friend, daughter and future Broadway star be the one to keep something? Like, I don't know, maybe cheating for her gay BFF Kurt Hummel to win the class presidency election so he could get into their dream college, NYADA? Cause if she doesn't fess up, Kurt will get suspended.

Finn Hudson, the quarterback, a boyfriend, a friend, a leader, a son and a brother, did he or did he not cheat on the SATs in his junior year with a fear of where his life would go after he's done with high school?

Kurt Hummel, Finn's openly gay stepbrother and Rachel's BFF. He has the coolest, hottest boyfriend and the most accepting father. How can his life not be perfect? Except for the fact that his bully and tormenter, Karofsky, threatened his life. But why?

Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. Loyal, fun, sweet, adorable, hot. How can he not be perfect? Aside from the fact that he was forced into sleeping with man whore Sebastian Smythe. How can he keep this dirty, dirty from his boyfriend?

Quinn Fabray, the queen bee and prom queen. A size two teenage dream. Her life is great, aside from the fact that she got a nose job and an eating disorder in middle school and used to be fat, ugly and worthless. How can she keep this from Coach Sylvester, who would murder her if she finds out Q got a nose job and never let her rejoin the Cheerios?

Santana Lopez, the steamy, hot Latina cheerleader and dancer. However, a total closet case in a secret relationship with her BFF Britt.

If these guys don't listen to me, they are dead!-

G

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi, my darlings and gleeks! Hope everybody enjoyed my previous story! But this one is good! A perfect twist of Pretty Little Liars and Glee, I think u all will ah-dor it as much as I do! A lot of twists happen, but I don't wanna give it away! It's a surprise. This story will just keep u guessing. ;)-Luv Dani! XXXX**


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry briskly walked through the hallways of William McKinley High School, her boyfriend Finn Hudson's arm around her tightly. Hand in hand with her best friend Kurt, they made their way to their lockers. Kurt leaned against his locker as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, Blaine. Rachel opened hers up and brushed her long, thick dark hair out of her face. Finn's locker was two down from her, Kurt's right next to hers. Blaine's was two down from Kurt. Rachel suddenly noticed a note folded in her locker. She assumed it was Mercedes, probably asking her to hang out after school, or maybe Rory or Sugar asking for help on their vocals. When she unfolded the note, it was odd to her. She read it quietly to herself:

_Better tell ur bestie Kurt that you totally cheated him into NYADA!- _

_G_

_Crap! _she thought to herself. Who knew? Ever since Rachel helped Kurt win the class presidency election last week through stuffing the ballot box, she vowed to herself to keep it a secret. How did anyone know? Did Coach Beiste catch her or something? Rachel sighed, just deciding to ignore it.

* * *

The four of them quickly made it to homeroom in a nick of time. Kurt took his usual seat next to Blaine, wanting so badly to kiss his boyfriend, but decided he didn't want to attract any negative attention. Suddenly his cell phone chimed; a text just came through to his phone. He pulled his iPhone out and read the message, and as he did, his stomach dropped. He wanted to throw up.

_Did you enjoy that nice little smooch with Karofsky? He certainly did! Too bad you'll die if you tell!- _

_G _

Blaine looked sideways at Kurt in concern. "Honey you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said. But he wasn't okay. The only reason he was ever allowed to transfer back McKinley was because his father had worked something out with Figgins and Mr. Schue. The only people that knew about Kurt's very first kiss were himself, Karofsky, Blaine and Finn (after he had completely broke down in tears after Finn pushed him to give him the truth as to why Karofsky would have such a reason to threaten his life). He remembered that night Finn confronted him in their basement bedroom, the night right before he transfered out of William McKinley High School to Dalton Academy. . .

**_Flashback:_**

_Kurt was sitting alone in his and Finn's basement, remembering every little detail. The "faggy" lamp he used to decorate their room, posters of The Ohio State Buckeyes, Journey, KISS, Dashboard Confessional, Queen, Pantera, Simple Minds, Rock of Ages, Wicked, Gypsy, Wizard of Oz and Sound of Music, Finn's letterman jacket, his nightstand where his moisturizing rituals happened every night . . . everything that ever mattered to Kurt. And now, he was forced to leave behind everything that he ever cared about to board at Dalton to escape the hands of the disgusting Neanderthal that stole his first kiss. He heard a soft knock on the door and Finn came in._

_"Dude, can we talk?" he asked. _

_"Look, if this about me transferring you can can it because there is nothing to talk about. Karofsky threatened to kill me, and now he's allowed back in school. I cannot stay at McKinley any longer, Finn. I don't feel safe there anymore! Just leave me alone, okay?!" Kurt felt tears burn his eyes as he said those words. He shook his head, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. _

_"Okay, what the hell's going on? Something happened and I need to know now," Finn said. _

_"Nothing," Kurt said. _

_"Kurt c'mon you know why I cannot believe that." Finn sat down next to his_ _stepbrother. Kurt looked at Finn sadly. "C'mon. Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." _

_Kurt shook his head, feeling his eyes water. "No." _

_"Kurt," Finn said simply. _

_"He kissed me," Kurt whimpered. "He didn't threaten to kill me because he didn't want people knowing that he was picking on me. Karofsky kissed me. I-I tried to confront him but he got mad and he grabbed me and forced my first kiss on me! He's gay, Finn, and I can't out him because I know I'll die if I tell anyone!" _

_And with that, Kurt broke down, crying hysterically into his hands as he curled up into a ball, shaking and sobbing. Finn immediately grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a protective hug, holding his sobbing brother close to his chest and whispering soothing words of "Shhhhh, it's alright", "Everything will be okay, bro" and "Calm down, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" while he kissed the top of Kurt's head and rubbed circles into Kurt's back. But even as Finn desperately tried to comfort him and tell him over and over again that it was going to be okay, Kurt felt himself believing that nothing will ever be okay again._

**_End of flashback: _**

If somebody else were to find out, he knew what would happen. He remembered what Karofsky had said to him, too. He said he'd kill Kurt if the secret was let out to anyone. . . .


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine and Finn went to their gym lockers, sweating like animals. Blaine grabbed his neatly folded clothes out of his locker to go and take a hot shower, when a note came flying out of his locker. He unfolded it and read it, but as soon as he did, he felt panic fly through his body. The note said:

_What will happen if your bue finds out you've been sleeping around with that meerkat? I'm sure he'll be pissed! I'd hate it if Kurt found out!-_

_G_

_Oh God,_ Blaine thought. _Somebody knows!_

Blaine thought he was going to throw up. He had just recently confided in Mike, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, David, Artie and Tina that Sebastian Smythe, the newest Warbler who had been pursuing Blaine for some time now, had blackmailed him into having sex with him. He already lost his virginity to Kurt and they gave themselves each other, but Sebastian forced him, even though Blaine wasn't interested at all. As soon as he told his best friends, they were more pissed at Sebastian, claiming Blaine would be the last person in the world that they'd blame, but Kurt. . . _his Kurt_, his boyfriend. . . Blaine was too humiliated to even think about Kurt finding out. He swore them to secrecy, and they promised to keep their mouths shut. He promised Finn he would never do anything to hurt Kurt. . . If Kurt found out, he'd tell Finn who would hunt Blaine down and kick the living crap out of him.

* * *

Finn then went to his own gym locker. As he opened it, he saw a note folded ontop of his clothes. He opened it and read it, but as soon as he did, he regretted it.

_Dumb ass! Did u really think u could cheat off of Mike in order to get that SAT score? Cause someone is not gonna go to college, and ut ain't me!-_

_G_

Finn officially was going to flip. Who knew? Sure, he snuck a few glances at Mike's scantron during the SATs, but what was he supposed to do? He was never really a good test taker, and he knew if be didn't pass the SAT, be would never get to go to college. More than anythijng, he felt like he failed. He was just hoping he could get over it at Puck's lawn party on Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez leaned against their lockers, wearing their polyester Cheerios uniforms, deeply engaged in a conversation with Noah Puckerman.

"So, ladies, I'll be seeing you at my party this Friday?" Puck asked them, grinning.

"Yeah, totally. You can expect to see us there," Quinn said, smiling, running her fingers along her blond bob. Of course. Every Cheerio and football player was invited to Noah Puckerman's annual lawn party. It was a tradition that happened every year at the end of September. It was the one night where Puck, his half-brother Jake, and his older brother, Seth, went over-the-top. The three Puckerman boys broke out their parents' best liquor, and there was _always _a scandal. Last year, Puck accidently shot his friend Lloyd Falcon in the ass his with his B-B gun, because Lloyd had tried to make out with Puck's then-girlfriend, Lauren Zizes. The boys were so drunk that they laughed their whole way to the E-R and couldn't remember how or why it had happened. Of course, Santana, Brittany Pierce, Quinn, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson would be going together in a group, along with Santana's current boyfriend, Jesse Collins. Santana and Quinn had been looking forward to this all summer. Kurt and Finn were going to have nothing to drink except soda and water because they were the designated drivers.

"Cool," Puck said.

Suddenly, Santana's boyfriend came up to her, and they began to kiss heavily. "Hey babe," he said.

Santana smiled, but on the inside she couldn't help but feel like crying when she saw Brittany holding hands with Artie Abrams. She knew Britt had feelings for her, and Santana knew she had feelings for Brittany. Santana knew she was a lesbian, but she couldn't come out so she decided to date Jesse to hide her sexuality. However, she and Brittany did hook-up occasionally. Santana loved Brittany far more than any boy she's ever dated in her life.

"Well bye," Quinn said.

Both girls bade the boys good-bye and opened their lockers, Santana's two down from Quinn. However, when the girls opened their lockers, their phones chimed, meaning a text came through. However, when Santana and Quinn read the messages both of their stomachs did backflips.

_Santana, u cheating on Jesse with Britt? Well, u said it yourself: sex isn't dating!-_

_G_

_Q, Coach Sue is gonna say not it! Heard fast food makes u fat! And what exactly are u hiding behind the nose job?- _

_G_

* * *

**Sorry 4 such a long update, my darlings! This story will take a long time 2 complete! Keep enjoying the rest of my work, though!- ;) Luv Dani, XXXX! **


	5. Chapter 4

When the school day was over, Kurt and Finn both sat in the Navigator, with Finn driving. They both rode home in silence, while Kurt thought about the text he had recieved from G. He was frightened by the fact that somebody knew about the first kiss. Sure, Karofsky still picked on him, but it was just the shoving and name-calling. If he found out that somebody knew about their kiss, he'd be madder than ever and probably _would_ kill Kurt, just like he promised. As soon as they got home and the door was unlocked, the boys headed downstairs into their basement. Kurt collapsed on his bed, letting tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't dare sob, even though his throat and lungs were constricted. He felt his stepbrother sit next to him and hands smoothing his hair.

"Kurt, are you okay? You've been quiet," Finn said. "Was it Karofsky again? 'Cause if that's the case, I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"No," Kurt said. His voice broke.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Somebody left me a text in homeroom," Kurt said tearfully.

"From G?" Finn guessed.

"You too?" Kurt asked. Then, suddenly, Kurt threw his arms around his brother's middle, relieved he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, Rachel said she's gotten a note in her locker from the same person," Finn said, hugging Kurt back tightly. "Let me guess, it was . . ."

"Personal?" Kurt answered back as he sat up. He was teary eyed. "I cannot believe somebody knows!"

"Let me guess. Is it about Karofsky . . . kissing you?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded crying, biting his lip. Finn tightened his hold around his crying stepbrother, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he planted a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Berry household, Quinn, Santana and Rachel were preparing for a sleepover with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Lauren. Even though Lauren was no longer considered a "glee girl," she was still invited. Rachel ordered up Breadstix delivery, loaded on the sparkling cider, broke out the older seasons of _Saved by the Bell, _and once the girls and Kurt showed up, that was when the party started. The reason why Kurt came was because he was helping them plan outfits for Puck's lawn party. Rachel had picked out a dark purple T-shirt, a denim mini, fishnet stockings and black lace-up boots of Santana's; that received a thumbs up from Kurt. Brittany went with her yellow dress and sandals, while Mercedes went with her leather jacket, hot pink top and jeans. Rachel started the pilot episode and reached for the vegan casserole that was on the table. Suddenly, Santana got up to look at a text on her phone. She figured it could be Jesse, inviting her over to his place to eat burritos and nachos from Taco Bell, and they would make out on his basement couch while watching the latest episode of _Game of Thrones, _and he will feel underneath her unsexy sports bra. But that just brought a pang of sadness to Santana's chest. She didn't want Jesse's hot breath on her neck while she smelled of tacos. She wanted Brittany, the love of her life. Kissing Brittany was much different. Her soft lips, tasting of bubble gum, cherry ChapStick and gummy bears, and her body smelling of candy, artificial bananas and sugar and a little bit floral while they kissed. It was sweet and lovely, something she could never experience with Jesse. When Santana went to the bathroom, she read the text:

_Britt and Santana sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jesse with the baby carriage!-_

_G _


	6. Chapter 5

It was around 12:00 midnight, when Quinn woke up mid-snore to the sound of her cell phone chiming. She walked over to where he phone was, careful not to step on Rachel's leg or disturb anyone. As soon as she read the text, she thought she was going to die.

_Hi Lucy! Or should I say Lucy Caboosey? U really think u can stay perfect 4ever?-_

_G_

Quinn immediately knew she couldn't tell anybody. If she wanted to win that homecoming queen slot, she needed to keep herself looking perfection, because after all, she will be campaigning with the biggest French whore of them all, Noah Puckerman. If he found out about her Lucy days, she'd be in some serious shit.

* * *

The next morning at school, Quinn, Rachel and Santana were in the bathroom, applying make-up and talking about boys, and the school musical.

"You guys auditioning?" Rachel asked. "I want Maria sooo badly!"

"I know, that's why I'm auditioning for Anita!" Santana said smiling sweetly.

"Any case, you remember your mom, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "Apparently she's filling in for a teacher while he's out sick with the herp."

"Are you serious?" Rachel demanded.

"Yeah."

"Holy shit, I gotta see Shelby!" Rachel rushed out of the bathroom, and went over to Kurt, grabbing his hand. "Kurt, Shelby's back in town!"

"As in former coach of Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt said as he hugged Rachel. "Go, you and your mom should catch up! I'm gonna go find Blaine!" The gay fashionista then ran off.

* * *

The meeting with Shelby went great. They both scheduled for dinner at Breadstix with Hiram and Leroy in two weeks. After Rachel exited the classroom, she found one text on her phone.

_AWWW! Dinner with Shelby, Dad and Daddy! Just wait till they find out about KURT not getting in to NYADA with you!-_

_G_


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt and Finn were seated in their history class with Puck and Quinn. Kurt felt relieved knowing Finn was there for him, especially about the G text. Kurt just wanted to forget it, but it was really hard to do that since Karofsky set right behind him. Finn and Puck both thought Karofsky was just using that seat as an excuse to pick on Kurt again, but Karofsky wasn't stupid enough to do that with both Finn and Puck keeping an eye on the small teen. Puck made it quite clear that if he heard even such as the word "faggot" come out of Karofsky's mouth, he'd break his balls. Kurt was just glad that Puck's party was on Friday night, and that neither Karofsky or Azimio were invited. Puck hated both of those guys equally, almost as much as he hated Rick "The Stick" Nelson and Scott Cooper from the ice hockey team. Kurt tried his best to concentrate on Mr. Dillon's lecture on World War II, but it sent shivers up Kurt's spine. Halfway through the lecture, he felt his phone buzz, and heard Finn's, too. The stepbrothers looked down at their phones.

_Kurt, did ur great grandpa change his name to "Hummel" to survive the Holocaust? I'm sure ur real native name was pretty "faggy." U'll survive high school, that is if u don't get strangled by Karofsky!- _

_G_

_Finn, Finn, Finn, wonder how Figgins'll react once he sees how HIGH ur SAT score is!- _

_G _

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Hummel, put your phones away now, please," Mr. Dillon said.

"Sorry sir," Kurt said as he shoved his phone away into his back pocket. Panic flooded his body.


	8. Chapter 7

At the mall later that day, Quinn roamed the Lima Plaza, shopping with Santana. Quinn was at the counter, adoring a pair of hot pink Juicy sunglasses. She smiled when she realized how hot she looked in them. Santana was adoring a charm bracelet. Slowly, Santana put her hand into her back jeans pocket and slid off the bracelet expertidly. She had been doing this since the seventh grade. Quinn quickly pulled the glasses off, put them behind her back to where her bright, red purse was, put her hand into the bag, and let them fall in swiftly. The two girls then left he counter, satisfied. Quinn climbed into her Beatle while Santana went into her Mercedes Benz, and the girls drove off.

* * *

Later that night, Quinn was sitting on the living room couch, petting her black pug, Blacky, while doing her homework. Quinn's mother, Judi, then came home, bearing sushi, ceaser sallad and Figi water for the two of them. As Judi set the table for them, she spoke about how work went, and how she had ran into Quinn's father at work.

"God, I hate telling that story," she said, brushing her blond hair back.

"So change the story; I did," Quinn encouraged as she reached over for three pieces of California roll and some yellow tail. She took a bite of some sallad, sipping water after she was done crunching into the iceburg lettuce. She dipped the yellow tail into some soy sauce. "You grew out, you were apart, it was neutral, and honestly we are much better off without him." Quinn popped the sushi into her mouth, feeling satisfied as she bit into the raw fish. She felt the fish melt into her mouth. She squeezed some lemon juice into her water, taking another sip as she smiled at her mother.

"That does sound so much better than the truth," Judi admitted. She took a bite of her own sallad.

"Yeah, Mom, nobody outside of New Directions needs to know that we got dumped," Quinn said, trying to comfort Judi.

Judi set down her fork and looked at her daughter sharply. "_We _didn't get dumped. I did."

"C'mon, Mom, Dad left both of us. You know, Mom, you're a hot woman who's gonna find someone new. Okay? You did the right thing by kicking him out of the house. And by the way, I met my new "stepmom;" she's pretty ugly. And don't even get me started on her big ass," Quinn said soothingly. Judi smiled at her daughter, putting a hand over hers as she bit into a lobster tail dipped in thick lemon, butter, garlic sauce. She bit into a crust-ini.

Suddenly, through the silence and peace of dinner, the doorbell rang. Quinn figured it was the girl scouts that lived on their block, who were always trying to sell the cookies during dinner time. But when Quinn got up and opened the door, she saw two cops standing outside the door.

"Quinn Fabray?" The male in the front said, holding out his wallet. Quinn recognized the name of his tag. Walter Trevino? No, that cannot be it. Walter Trevino was a senior when Quinn was a freshman, as he used to watch her at the football games all the time. Trevino used to be the rebel; the school's biggest douche, the guy that set Figgins' car on fire, rode a motorcycle through the school cafeteria, skipped detention, slept with the entire girls' soccer team, and drove around throwing eggs at Rachel and Kurt. Now he was a cop? Quinn would know those piercing green eyes anywhere, that darkish blond hair and that rectangular jaw. "Your mother home?"

"Yeah, why?" Quinn answered politely.

Judi then went to the door. "What's going on?"

"We received a call from Lima Plaza security. We have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair on sunglasses." As Trevino spoke, Quinn felt the pit of her stomach drop. "You're gonna have to come with us." Quinn felt the cool metal of the handcuffs slide and lock onto her wrists.

* * *

That night, Kurt was busy confiding in his brother about the text he received, in tears the whole time. Finn was hugging his little brother, rubbing circles into his back to try and soothe him and shush him. Kurt sobbed, hardly able to breathe. He was scared that he would be murdered. But with Finn right there, he felt safe and protected in his arms. Finn continued comforting him, telling him over and over again that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Blaine was in the shower that night, shampooing his hair while singing "Somebody to Love" by Freddy Mercury, when his cell phone on the toilet seat chimed. After he was done showering, he put on T-shirt and some pajyma bottoms, checking his phone, but when he read the text, he regretted it. It was from this G person again.

_Blaine Warbler. Why aren't u at Kurtsie's place? 2 busy sleeping around with that Warbler? Amd remember, if u kiss him again, I tell!-_

_G_

* * *

At seven o'clock that night Quinn and her mother drove home in silence, when her phone chimed.

_Q, if u can't shoplift some stupid glasses, can u hide behind the nose job and maybe order 70 pounds of sweet potato fries with that?- _

_G_


	9. Chapter 8

Wednesday morning before Cheerios practice with Kurt, Quinn and Brittany, Santana and Brittany were making out in a janitor closet. Santana tasted what she always tasted when she kissed Britt, and smelled Meow by Katy Perry on Brittany.

"You look hot, San," Brittany said breathlessly.

"You too, Britt-Britt," Santana said. "Say, how about we pop in some sweet valley high Thursday night and get our cuddle on?"

"Sure, San. I love you. You are the best girlfriend ever," Britt said, nibbling Santana's neck gently.

"Ooh, careful with the hickey placement, baby," Santana cautioned her. She then looked at her watch. "Holy shit, we are late for Cheerios practice!" The girls then ran out of the closet, locking pinkies. Suddenly, the two girls ran into Jesse.

"Hey baby," Jesse said, kissing Santana, and Santana coiled slightly. "So, are we up for Saturday?"

"Jesse, c'mon, we're gonna be at the party together anyways," Santana said.

"What? I was thinking Breadstix and a movie with Artie and Britt," he said.

"Well . . . I guess that'll be okay," Santana said.

"Cool," Jesse replied.

Santana waved goodbye to her beard and ran to the football field. She saw Coach Sue standing there, glaring at her disapprovingly.

"Sandbags, Tweetledumb, you're late!" Sue shouted.

"Sorry, Coach!" Brittany yelled. The girls then ran to their spots. Co-captains, Kurt and Quinn, stood in the front in order to lead the routine. They needed to do some crazy complicated routine to Katy Perry's "ET," and they knew Jesse, Rachel, Finn and Blaine were going to be watching. As the music started, Santana couldn't help but notice how Brittany moved. Britt was always the gifted dancer. Her eyes became soft and distracted as she looked at Brittany. Suddenly, the song stopped, and Sue was walking over to her.

"Santana!" Sue yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry Coach! Really! It-it-it won't happen again! I swear!" Santana cried out. Kurt looked over at her strangely. He had never seen that happen before in his life.

"Okay," Sue said. She looked concerned, something Santana had never seen before.

* * *

When Santana came home from practice, her muscles burned and her entire body ached. Sue had made her do extra stretches after practice. After thanking Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Quinn for the ride home, she made her way to the door and into her house, where a dinner of chicken enchiladas awaited. Her mother, Maribel, sat at the table.

"Hey, Mama, where's Pappy?" Santana asked.

"He's working late tonight, mi hija," Maribel said, her Spanish accent trailing out. "But sweetheart, before we eat, I have to speak to you about something. Something muy importante."

"Por que?" Santana asked, raising her dark eyebrows.

"I just got off the phone with you cheer coach. She told me you seemed a bit distracted during practice. Honey, is everything alright?" Maribel asked.

"Yeah, Mama. It's muy bien." Santana took two enchiladas from the dish and filled her plate with them. She also took some black bean and corn salad. She began to eat as she filled a glass with some overly sweetened limeade. "Really. Everything is alright. You and Pappy don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

"Okay," said Maribel, filling her own plate. She too began eating. They both ate in silence. Maribel then turned on the news to iWitness. Nothing really interesting was on, so she turned off the TV. They continued to eat as Maribel talked about work down at the clothing store. After their plates were both empty, Santana went upstairs to take a long, hot, grueling shower to ease her aching muscles in her shoulders and legs. She pulled out some shampoo and began scrubbing her scalp thoroughly. She got out after five minutes and dried herself, and began to brush her teeth until they were perfectly whitened. As she pulled on some pajama pants and an old, holy T-shirt, she heard her cell phone chime. As she picked it up from the toilet seat, she read the text that had been sent to her, running a brush through her knotted black hair.

_Hey, Sandbags! Are u doing well at keeping that secret lezbo life of urs a secret?-_

_G _


	10. Chapter 9

Finn and Kurt both pulled up in front of Puck's house. Kurt had Rachel, Blaine and Quinn with him, while Santana, Santana's boyfriend Jesse and Brittany were with Finn in his car. Suddenly, Kurt was less focused on the G text messages and ready to have a good time with his stepbrother and his friends. He knew Mercedes and Tina were waiting for him with Mike and Artie, and even Matt Rutherford and Sam Evans came back for the weekend. Weirdly, Kurt missed them both. Kurt hadn't seen Matt since Regionals in his sophomore year, and the last time they spoke was during a phone conference with Mike and Artie. And the last time he and Sam spoke was during the Nationals after party when they placed 12th. He knew Mercedes would be spending a lot of time with her new boyfriend, Shane, who she's been dating since August. Kurt got out of his car and held Blaine's hand, waving at Rory and Sugar, who were dancing together. Kurt could already see half-empty booze cans sitting around, and toilet paper all over the from lawn. Loud music pumped out of Puck's brother, Seth's speakers. Kurt was surprised he didn't become deaf the minute he walked onto the grass. He remembered watching National Lampoon's Animal House with Finn last spring break, along with Blaine, Wes, Puck, Nick, Trent, Mike, Artie, Jeff, Thad, David and Sam downstairs in the basement, and this made Animal House seem like a cute, innocent Disney movie or something. But Kurt wanted to go; he needed to because once the party was over, Puck was paying him and Finn to be the designated drivers and drive as many people home as they possibly could. 70$. 70$! How could Kurt say no to that? And besides, it would be a great way to catch up with his friends, whom he missed terribly. Tina and Mike had practically went on a honeymoon to Singapore all summer long, Mercedes and Shane got together and went down the shore, and some of his Warbler friends had gone away for the summer also. And he knew for a fact that Puck invited Nick, Trent, Jeff and Thad, but at least he didn't invite that pig Sebastian Smythe, who practically had his eyes glued to Blaine's ass 24/7. Puck would never do that to Kurt, and his Warbler friends knew better than to bring Sebastian and let him tag along, so Kurt wasn't too worried. Finn and Kurt than stood aside, drinking Coke and watching the others get drunker than skunks and dance around like the morons that they were. Finn went off to use the restroom, and Kurt got a sight of Puck's younger half brother, Jake, who was getting drunker every minute. He kept on doing shots of whiskey. He also got a horrifying sight of football player, Pete Ducker, stripping himself nude and changing into some high heals, a fancy Victoria's Secret bra, and a silk dress, walking around as he applied lipstick and eyeliner. Kurt was just thankful he wasn't the only weirdo at this party.

"Stupid," he muttered.

"Hey, we're all in the same boat, bro," Nick said, walking up to him with Thad.

"Hey guys," he muttered. "Why am I the only mature one here?"

"I don't know I don't know," Thad said, drinking what appeared to be lemon cello.

"Thad, seriously, you said you don't drink!" Kurt said.

"I lied." Thad shrugged.

"God, dude! You really are a terrible liar, and Wes and David left _you_ in charge, of all people," Trent said. Jeff came up from behind him. The Warblers and Kurt just stayed there and watched the others get drunk. Jeff saw Tina and Quinn shooting whiskey at each other, and the sights of Matt and Quinn throwing up all over the place.

"Shit, Kurt. You never told us how sick your friends are!" Trent said.

"I know, but what can I say? They're all a bunch of idiots and I swear to god that if they don't take their time or drink some lemon lime they're gonna be hungover tomorrow and I'm _not_ inviting Blaine to sleep in my bed because my dad will throw a fit and have none of it." Kurt let out a sigh. "And with that, I'll just have a shot of beer!" He pulled out a plastic cut, poured in a tiny amount of Puck's father's microbrew, and drank it in one shot.

"Well, maybe there's a doctor here," Nick suggested.

Suddenly, they caught glimpse of a shirtless guy running onto the stage.

"I think that is my doctor!" Kurt said, and Kurt's doctor jumped off the stage.

Jeff winced.

"Yeah, he's usually not that . . . _topless!_" Kurt said.


	11. Chapter 10

The Puckerman party seemed to drag on. Santana and Brittany walked together, linking pinkies. Suddenly, Brittany spotted a photo booth by one of the port-a-potties, which had toppled over.

"C'mon, San! Let's go in one of those!" Brittany pointed at the photo booth, grinning. The two girls then went over to the photo booth and got inside. They then got themselves situated.

"Britt," Santana said. "I love you far more than any other boy I ever dated."

"Well, why don't you just come out?" Brittany asked kindly.

"I can't. No. Not to my parents or my abuelita. No way in hell. Besides. Do you think that if I did come out people'll just treat me the same? I'm already dissed just for being in glee club. I can't do it. Just imagine the talks and the looks and the whispers. I mean, look at what happened to Kurt, to Blaine. Kurt was harassed every single day and won prom queen last year; Blaine's father hates him and he got the living shit beaten out of him for trying to attend a girls' choice dance with a boy. And Finn gets taunted just for having a gay stepbrother. I cannot do that. Never! I mean, people are already starting to sense it! I got asked to join the golf team!" Santana said, tearfully.

"But honey. Listen to me. You're the hottest, most awesomest girl in this entire school. If you're with me, and not that homophobe Jesse, you could be even awesomer than ever before. I love you. Remember what I told you last year, after Nationals?" Brittany comforted her, stroking her hair.

"Can we just take some picks? Jesse wants to dance." Santana put a quarter into the slot. "Let's do this."

They started off doing cute posses, such as bunny ears, sticking their tongues out and other silly things. Then suddenly, they found themselves sharing a long, soft, gentle kiss. It was a zillion times better than kissing Jesse. When they exited the booth, they went to collect the photos, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did the pictures go?" Santana asked Brittany, worried. If somebody took those. . . Oh no. She'd be in hell.

* * *

Blaine took a break from drinking to go and find a restroom somewhere in the woods outside Puck's house. As he traveled in deeper, he felt somebody grab him. He turned to see Sebastian right there, smirking.

"Okay, what the fuck do you want, Sebastian. I told you I'm kinda dating somebody! I may have given in to that stupid mistake of having sex with you, but I'm not doing that again!" Blaine said. Suddenly Sebastian grabbed him and started to make out with him to the point where he couldn't breathe at all. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You know you want me, Sex on a Stick!" Sebastian said. "You know you do!"

"No, actually, I don't!" Blaine said, and he stormed off.


	12. Chapter 11

After the party was over, Blaine ended up spending the night at Kurt's house, promising Burt he'd sleep on the couch in the basement, while Finn would use the guest room to give his stepbrother and his boyfriend some privacy. Both boys sat on the leather couch. After the party had ended at 11:00, they stayed at the couch and kluddled, also known as a "Klaine Cuddle" to their friends and family.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's temple.

"Me too, honey," Kurt said softly, staring at Blaine adoringly.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Blaine said. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Around two in the morning, Kurt awoke to the sound of his phone chiming. He picked up the phone and read the text that had just been sent to his cell phone.

_Kurtsie, Karofsky says hi! He asked me to ask u if u would like another kiss! U know, ur such a cock sucker! U sure do suck on a lot of meet!- G _

* * *

On Monday, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Finn and Blaine went to the school. However, what they saw wasn't exactly what they had expected to find. They were just praying nothing bad happened. . . .


	13. Chapter 12

The teens then walked closer towards the school. They noticed several police cruisers parked up front, as well as an ambulance. They caught sight of Brittany and Mike who had tears in their eyes. The two were standing in the hall with Tina and Artie

"Britt, what the fuck is going on?" Rachel asked. "What are the police doing here?"

"They found a body. It's that girl, Darla Masoit. You know, that bitch that was trying to take Quinn's Cheerios slot? They're looking through our lockers. If they find anything we're supposed to get sent the office and we'll be in some serous shit!" Tina explained. "Also, something happened at Dalton, too. They're checking Nick, Trent, Thad and Jeff's dorms, as well as the rest of the Dalton students for anything. Apparently that new Warbler Sebastian Smythe was strangled and left hanging in his room, but by the time the police and ambulance got there the body was missing. And they are suspecting foul play and that this isn't suicide."

"Oh my god!" Kurt said softly. "Oh, holy shit, that's my locker, Rachel's, Blaine's and Finn's. They're almost at mine! I swear to god although I hate Sebastian I would never do that. I don't even know which dorm he sleeps in!" Kurt was starting hypervaeliating, hardly able to even breathe. Finn placed a comforting hand onto Kurt's back as Blaine rubbed circles into his shoulder.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the PA system.

"Will Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson please come to the office?!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Rachel said.

They then went to the office in silence.

* * *

When they entered the office, they saw Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad sitting by the receptionist desk.

"Guys, what the fuck is going on? You don't even go here!" Blaine said.

"The principle wants to question us. We told the cops we don't know a fucking thing, but they just forced us here!" Thad said.

"God, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! My mom's already pissed that shoplifted a pare of sunglasses! How am I supposed to even explain this to her?" Quinn said.

"This is such a joke! It's humiliating! I can't get arrested!" Trent said.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jeff said.


	14. Chapter 13

After what seemed like a good four agonizing hours of waiting outside Figgins' office, they were asked to all come in. Kurt never thought this would be happening to him. He felt completely embarrassed, and looking over at Thad, he could tell the Warblers were just as embarrassed as he was about this, so he wasn't _completely _alone. As soon as they entered, they all took a seat on the sofas. Figgins was pacing, as if he were trying to figure out exactly how to put this. Quinn recognized Officer Trevino and three other cops come in. Kurt squinted his eyes. Was that the douchebag that used to egg him and Rachel when they were freshmen? No way! What they hell was going on? Looking over at Rachel and Finn, he could tell the that just by the way they were looking at him, they were almost as confused at he was.

"Okay, Principle Figgins, what the heck is going on? We didn't do anything and why is Walter Trevino of all the people on earth here in a police uniform planning on questioning us? If this is supposed to be some kind of apology for throwing eggs at me in Kurt when we were fifteen then we're ready 'cause we've been waiting for one for god only knows how long!" Rachel said heatedly, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Ms. Berry, calm down," Officer Trevino said. "I'm just here to question and I'll be done."

After fifteen minutes, the police interview was finished, and the Warblers were ready to be questioned. Kurt could hear Thad and Nick shouting profanities inside as they exited. Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Blaine all left the school. They all went out to the bleachers and sat down, a light autumn breaze ruffling Quinn's blond hair. Suddenly, Rachel felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she looked at the screen with a slight look of panic written across her face. Looking into the eyes of her best friends, she could tell something was up.

"Wait a sec, Rachel, Kurt and I aren't the only ones getting messages from G are we?" Finn asked. Blaine locked his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, kissing the side of his head soothingly. After twenty minutes, they all got up to leave and once they got to the middle of the football field, they all heard their cellphones buzz. They read the text in horror.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said, his breathing starting to hitch.

"What the fuck arewe gonna do?" Blaine asked.

Quinn then started to read the text."I'm still here, bitches. . . ."

They then all finished off in unison. "And I know everything.-G."


	15. Author's Note

**HALF WAY POINT EVERYBODY!**


	16. Chapter 15

The next day, both Kurt and Santana walked past the bulletin board, not paying much attention to it, until something horribly familiar caught their eyes. Kurt slowly turned and saw it. It was a picture of that day, the very day Karofsky had forcefully kissed him. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, as Santana noticed the pictures of her and Brittany from the Puckerman party. Immediately students began crowding around as they snapped pictures with their phones and were already texting their friends and gossiping. Kurt felt tears flood his eyes as he ran off. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed under his covers and hide the for the rest of his life, while Santana wanted to shrivel into a ball. Santana ran off to the bathroom to locker herself in a stall while Kurt ran down the hall, people already screaming things like, "Fucking Fag!" and "Flit." Kurt immediately retreated to his car, tears trickling down his cheeks. He had never felt more traumatized in his entire life. His hands shook as he struggled to think straight and drive his car. As soon as he got home, he rushed to the front door, unlocked it, raced inside, locked the door behind him and fled to the basement, locking the door right behind him. He collapsed straight to the floor in uncontrollable sobs, his chest heaving up and down. He couldn't just call Blaine or Finn; they'd be home in a few hours anyway. He began texting Nick, Jeff, Trent, David, Wes and Thad while he curled into a tight little ball, scared as hell. He needed somebody outside his school listen to him. His friends responded instantly.

_**Wes: **Holy shit, dude. Kurt just stay wherever u r. It'll b ok. Just breathe slowly. I'm gonna tell Blaine. _

_**Thad: **Fuck! Who the hell even took the damn picture? Kurt, as soon as u find out, I swear to god,.jesus christ and everything holy that I'll beat that asshole senseless Would I get expelled from dalton? I don't know and I don't care. Ur safety is our main priority, kurt. If u need to get away from the school, if only for a week, u can camp out in my dorm until this all blows over. _

**_Nick: _**_Kurt, I know ur scared and probably embarrassed right now, but nothing should matter as long as New Directions believe u, bro. Just relax. If this Karofsky guy tries anything let me or Thad kno right away. _

**_Jeff: _**_Its ok, man, don't worry. We all kno ud never force a kiss on that bastard. Alright? _

**_David:_**_ Kurt,.listen alright? Don't be afraid. Its ok. We.r all here for u. Just try and relax. If u need me and Wes to take a break from school in LA we'll come back to lima and we'll take care of this. Ull b ok I promise_

**_Trent: _**_i know kurt. I know you're scared right now. Just relax and breathe for . if u need anything I'm all ears if u need to talk . u by dalton and talk to me, nick or jeff anytime u need to. We r all here for u. The warblers and new directions won't let anything happen to u_

* * *

What felt like hours later, he heard Blaine and Finn knocking on the basement door. Kurt, not wanting to deal with any through-the-door conversations with his brother and his boyfriend, he unlocked the door and sat on top of his bed, wanting to hide his tears. When Finn and Blaine heard the door click open, they both let themselves in. Immediately, Kurt melted himself into a tight embrace given by Blaine and his stepbrother, and he let himself completely break down.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**OK everybody! That ending is coming up! Continue voting and reviewing as much as possible. If u want that ending, review, review, review. my darlings! I NEED MORE AND MORE REVEIWS! JUST KEEP IT COMING! ALSO, A SHOUT OUT TO MY GOOD FRIENDS HERE ON FANFICTION: ronnyangel88, LiliesAreWhite, ThouArtBenvolio, and chelseabug2013, 4 all of ur responses 2 my friend requests in the past month and bearing with my craziness! I luv u all so much! ;)-Luv Dani! XXXX**


	17. Chapter 16

That afternoon, Santana was hauled up in her room, tears flooding her eyes. Not too long ago, after her father came home from work, she came right out and said. She admitted to her father that she was gay. At first, he was in complete silence and shock, looking at her differently already. Her parents were having an argument about it downstairs in the living room.

"Juan, I cannot believe this! Our Santana! She's a freaking-" Santana's mother's words punctured her heart, like a knife got stabbed in there. Maribel had gotten a call from the school about the pictures and sent them to her via email. No technically, it was G that sent it to Maribel.

"Before we start blaming others or ourselves, let's just talk about Santana," Dr. Juan Lopez said to his wife calmly.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Maribel demanded.

"She was afraid," Juan said softly.

"Of _me?_" Maribel screeched.

"Both of us."

"Anyways, Maribel, how did you even get those pictures?"

"Someone emailed them to me. Someone who wanted me to know."

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't just splurge something like this on you, Juan! And in addition to that, it's on Reggie Salazar's campaign against Sue! It's gonna spread to the entire fucking world! How the hell am I supposed to feel about that?"

"Look, honey, we cannot fix our daughter. This isn't like healing a broken leg, it's who she is," Juan said. "And I don't like this anymore than you do, but at least she's not on drugs or pregnant! She's alive and healthy! And I've seen enough to know that alive and healthy counts for a lot!"

* * *

Finn and Kurt were both in the basement. Blaine had gone home after Kurt had calmed down and stopped crying, which was twentyfive minutes ago. Finn was on top of Kurt's bed, sitting next to Kurt who was sleeping peacefully on his lap, reading a sports' magazine and stroking his hair soothingly. Suddenly, Kurt started moaning softly, whimpering, and he bolted up wide awake. As soon as he knew where he was, Kurt took a deep breath and lied back down.

"What is it?" Finn asked him softly.

"I-I think I know who G is," Kurt stammered.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Look, just wait outside the school asap and tell the others. I'm gonna get changed." Kurt got up and stretched.

"Alright dude."

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to arrive at the school. Santana said that she had to sneak out of the house through her bedroom window because she got outed to her parents. Obviously, it was G's dirty work. Quinn and Blaine both showed up at the same time along with Rachel. Soon enough, Kurt showed up,.walking across the parking lot towards them. Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere.

"Kurt, watch it!" Quinn screamed.

Then just like that, the car struck Kurt in one fluid movement. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Blaine ran straight over to Kurt, who lay there uncontious.

"Oh my god!" Santana said in shock. She immediately called 9-1-1 and explained the situation.

"He's not breathing." As soon as Rachel said that, Blaine was a wreck, screaming and sobbing as Finn grabbed him and pulled him close and whispered soothing words to him. Blaine had sorta become a brother to him, after all. Suddenly all of their phones chimed. Quinn picked hrs up and read aloud:

"He knew too much-G!" she said shakily, causing Blaine to scream even louder. They just all hoped Kurt was going to survive. . . .


	18. Chapter 17

When Quinn awoke, she awoke mid-snore and looked around, rubbing her puffy eyes. She looked at the clock and it read that it was 3:00 in the morning. She yawned. Quinn observed her surroundings. Rachel and Finn were sitting in chairs, trying to comfort Blaine who was absolutely hysterical, but Finn too had tears running down his cheeks. Santana was sleeping on a sofa in the hospital waiting room, a half-filled cup of coffee on resting on her stomach. Burt and Carol were both sleeping. She noticed Nick, Trent, Jeff, Thad, David and Wes there. David, wearing a sweatshirt and pajama pants, looked disheveled, due to lack of sleep. As soon as they heard about the accident from Blaine, Wes and David had booked a flight back to Lima from Las Angeles to help. They had arrived there, along with the other Warblers around one am. Jeff was fast asleep while Nick was texting his family about Kurt's condition. Trent looked sick to his stomach and Thad had silent tears rolling down his face as he kept a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder and he was muttering something under his breath. It sounded like the lyrics to Katy Perry's "Faith Won't Fail," obviously from her Christian record which he was using as a prayer for Kurt, even though Kurt didn't believe in god. After all, Kurt was his friend, too. Rachel suddenly noticed Quinn was awake, and got up from her spot as Wes took her place in an attempt to calm Blaine down.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked her friend, sitting up right.

"Kurt's not so good. He's in bad shape. They have him on an oxygen mask and feeding tubes. He cracked four of his ribs, bruised his ankle, dislocated his wrist, he needs to have surgery in his head because he hit it pretty hard and they need to make sure he doesn't have any brain damage. He's in surgery right now. He also has a lot of problems with his breathing." Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of her best friend, one of the most important people in her life, had gotten hit by a car, no, _ran over _was a much better way to put it. Quinn immediately got up and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they all found out Kurt's surgery went well and he should be awake by tomorrow morning. Rachel had left with her dads; Finn figured that they could give her a lot more comfort than he offer right how, because his little brother was probably the only thing on his mind right now. It took Wes, David and Thad to coax Blaine to his feat; Nick had insisted Blaine stay overnight at Dalton, because neither one of the Warblers knew Blaine's address, and they also knew he was in no shape to be driving when he was this upset. Plus, Blaine's car was still at McKinley, so he'd have to get over there the next day to get his car back, but he's going to ride in Santana's car. Santana had gone home, insisting she was already in so much trouble after both her mother and father found out about her sexuality. In fact, she just got a text message not to long ago from Jesse, who broke up with her and calling her a "dyke," saying he never wanted to speak to her ever again. Finn started insisting to his parents that he could spend the night with Kurt and look after him, telling both Burt and Carol to just go home and rest. He walked down the hall to Kurt's room, gasping when he saw his stepbrother. He looked so _tiny_. Finn could see the casts on Kurt's ankle and wrist, his head was wrapped in a white bandage, there were two feeding tubes in his mouth, and there was an oxygen mask over his nose. He was practically comatose. A needle for the IV feed was in his right hand, and Finn could hear the heart monitor beeping, meaning he was stable. Finn immediately pulled up a chair and sat by Kurt's bed, holding his hand gently. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead. He ended up staying there all night long.

* * *

Quinn pulled into her driveway, and was greeted by her mother, who pulled her into a tight hug. Quinn then went upstairs to her room. As soon as she was changed into a pair of pajama paints and a lavender cotton t-shirt, she heard her phone buzz with a text message:

_Oh, Q! U know, I know plenty. Honestly, do you really think u should have drank that cup of hospital coffee? That's unless u wanna go back to being a little piggy! Oink, Oink!-_

_G_

It had been so long since Quinn had the urge to do this. It had started when she was called fat by a very mean girl when she was twelve. She was so hurt by it that she had grabbed a tooth brush and shoved it down her throat; the first time ever made herself throw up. She then bolted to her bathroom, feeling her stomach churn, and she vomited into the sink.

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes. Sunlight bleared through his eyelids. He blinked twice, trying to remember. He remembered being ran over with a car, but why? How? Suddenly, he realized something. He felt somebody holding his hand gently. He thought he recognized the touch.

"David?" he rasped. His throat felt very sore, like someone rubbed cotton over it for a long time.

Suddenly, David bent over and pulled Kurt into a firm hug, being very mindful of the boy's injuries. When David broke free, Kurt recognized the look in his eyes. That was the look David wore when he first met Kurt; when Kurt had nearly broken down in from of him, Wes and Blaine when he learned Dalton had a zero-tolerance harassment policy after he was caught spying. A look of sympathy, kindess and concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Numb," Kurt admitted.

David nodded, rubbing Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Yeah, apparently the medicine they gave you last night to keep you asleep was pretty strong. They also said nausea is common, too."

"Where's Finn, Blaine and Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"They're all asleep in the waiting room. They didn't get much rest last night. I told Finn I could take it from here so he could at least try to rest. Wes will be here soon. Though Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent cannot make it til later cause of Warbler practice. They didn't much sleep last night; too many things going, particualarly your accident," David said.

"I can see you haven't," Kurt said curtly, noticing dark shaddows under David's eyes.

"I tried getting some sleep on the plane ride here but I could barely even close my eyes without getting texts from Blaine. He's been crying all night long."

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled.

"For what?" David questioned.

"I don't know."

"Kurt listen. Things like this happen to people all the time. It was dark, you couldn't see properly, so you couldn't have noticed the car was coming at you even if you wanted to," David said comfortingly. "And besides,.from what Finn told me, whoever did this did it intentionlly to hurt you. Whoever was driving didn't even have the heart to turn back. Santana said she saw the license plate number and the cops are looking into it."

"But I didn't even look to see if anything was coming."


	19. Chapter 18

At had been only a few weeks since the accident. Finn and Kurt were in their bedroom with Blaine, Rachel, Quinn and Santana. Kurt had gotten his casts removed and was out of his wheelchair two days ago, just in time for homecoming. They were sitting in the basement discussing homecoming over Chinese takeout. But the main question still lingered on their minds.

"Lady Hummel, we all meant to ask you something," Santana said. "Do you remember who G is?"

"No. After I woke up at the hospital I just remembered bring run over. I cannot remember a God damn thing," Kurt said.

"You don't remember anything?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as Rachel began opening a fortune cookie. When she pulled out the fortune, she froze. She began to read aloud:

_Lions and tigers and homos oh my. There's no place like homecoming. See u there. Kisses- _

_G_

* * *

The week of homecoming was crazy. Friday, starting at 3:30 pm, McKinley was playing against Akron. So Finn was constantly at football practice. Finally, one afternoon, during glee club rehearsal, while they were planning for sectionals, an announcement came through the speaker.

_"Attention McKinley morons!" _Sue's voice sounded over the PA system, to which Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes. _"Here are your nominations for your future homecoming king and queen, and prince and princess. Your prom king nominees are: Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Mohammad Omar. Your prom queen nominees are: Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Jordan Stern and surprisingly Stoner Brett Bukosky. That seems extraordinarily gay!" _

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Stoner Brett winning queen. That was pretty gay. Who came up with that?

_"And now. Here are the nominees for prince and princess. Your future princes are: Mike Chang, Rory Flanagan, Dave Karofsky and Rick "The Stick" Nelson. And now on to the princess nominations: Sugar Motta, Tina Cohen-Chang, Amy Ryan and Ali Williams. Congrats to all, and that means four of you will win, and the rest of you will be crushed. That is unless somebody pulls a secret ballad and votes poor, sweet, gentle Porcelain as queen again,which I hope doesn't happen. And if it does, you will feel my wrath. Bye now!"_ Sue said, finishing the announcements.

* * *

Friday, at 12:30 pm, the school let the students out early to prepare for homecoming. After the game ends at six, everyone from McKinley would crowd into the gym for the dance and wait for king and queen and prince and princess to be crowned at midnight. Rachel was in her bathroom, taking a very hot shower and washing with her hair with her strawberry shampoo. She sang "Defying Gravity" to herself. When she was done having her shower, Rachel blow dried her hair and ran the curling iron through it. After she slipped on her black and white geometric-cut dress and put on the corsage she made with a hot pink flower she had picked from Mercedes's mother's garden, she pulled her dark hair back into a high ponytail and pulled her bangs back with two barrettes. After she had done her makeup and put her high heals on, she heard her phone buzz with a text message. As soon as she read in, she stood in shock.

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, _

_R u planning on stuffing a ballad bo win 2night? Cuz I can always tell Kurt that u cheated him into NYADA-_

_G_

* * *

**Author's note: **

**OK everyone! The ending is almost here! Next chapter, G's identity will b revealed 2 u all! But 4 now just read, review and enjoy! Also, keep voting on that poll! ;)-Luv Dani! XXXX**


	20. Chapter 19

At the homecoming game, Rachel and Blaine were seated in the stands watching the game. They were at the fourth quarter of the game. Kurt was shivering partly from the cold and partly from excitement. There were only two minutes left of the game. If Puck made a run for it and broke the tie, they would win. Kurt could see Coach Beiste rounding up the boys. After that, all of them went on the field. Artie and Mike took their positions on the field. The Kurt looked over at Quinn, Santana and Britt and grinned at them. After the game was over, Kurt would change into his tux in the men's bathroom after everyone headed into the gym where the dance was being held. The last bit of the game then started. Puck caught hold of the ball and started running for then end of the field. A member of the opposing team nearly got hold of him, but Puck dodged him swiftly. Kurt was guessing booty camp was helping Puck improve. Then, Puck reached the very end of the field, and scored the last touch down. They won! Everyone in McKinley's stands jumped to their feet in celebration.

* * *

In the men's bathroom near the cafeteria, Kurt and Finn were both changing into their tuxes. Kurt adjusted his Michael Kors bow tie and went to the mirror to style his hair. Finn exited his own stall and put his clipon tie on. The stepbrothers left the bathroom to greet their respective partners. The gym looked incredible. Kurt thought he and the rest of the student council did a pretty good job at planning everything precicly. The DJ pumped music from his speakers. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Kurt caught sight of Puck trying to spike a Coach Sylvester's punch bowl, but the cheerleading caught wind of it and kicked him out. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Typical Noah. He and Blaine spent the majority of the night dancing together. Suddenly, he saw Quinn flagging him down.

"Boys!" she cried out, gesturing for the two to follow her.

"What is it, Quinn?" Blaine asked the blonde. The pair noticed Santana, Rachel and Finn with her.

"Whats going on?" Kurt asked.

"I just realized something," Santana said. "Kurt, when G ran over, he was using Sebastian Smythe's old car. I recognized the license plate, and it sure was Sebastian's car."

"Wait, so are you saying that G killed Sebastian and Darla Masoit and decided to put the blame on us?" Finn asked.

"Obviously!" Quinn said. "All the pieces fit. I mean come on! How else would you explain it!"

"That means we're gonna have to keep our friends close but our enemies even closer tonight. We just have to stay together. Simple as that," Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's hand.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of their time dancing. That was until Kurt got a text.

_If u wanna know who G is, c__ome to room 500, Kurt- _

_Anonymous_

Kurt then started to leave the gym, keeping his phone on vibrate. Blaine then caught hold of his arm.

"Nature calls, honey," Kurt lied.

Kurt then exited the gym and walked towards room 500. When he walked into that room, what he found wasn't something he was expecting to find. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_Oh God, no!_ he thought in the back of his mind.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

**OK everybody! Rating has gone u blood, torture, language, possible rape, ect.! If this chapter makes u feel uncomfortable, stop reading! I want 2 thank the following people: **

**ronnyangel88**

**Chelseabug2013**

**ThouArtBenvolio**

**LiliesAreWhite **

**This is the very last chapter, and I have the story done b4 I start midterms and b4 Glee comes back in February! ;) Luv Dani-XXXX**

* * *

It was Karofsky.

"_You!_" Kurt said, covering his mouth.

"Yes," Karofsky said with a dark chuckle. Kurt's hands were in his pocket. He felt his phone vibrating. Without even thinking about who was calling him, he hit speaker and pressed 'accept call' on his phone.

"But-" Kurt could hardly get any words to come out of his mouth.

"I know, but it all makes sense huh?" Karofsky asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Santana were listening in. It was Rachel who had called Kurt.

_"I don't understand," _Kurt said, his voice filled with fear. _"It doesn't make sense at all. Why would you be G, of all people? Why did you kill Sebastian and Darla Masoit?" _

_"Oh no, Kurt. Sebastian isn't dead. You see, this was all part of the G plan. You were stupid enough to leave your journal in the locker room after I kissed you. You see, I had a camera hidden in there. I had Azimio take the photo. You wrote about the kiss in that journal. When you took it, and you left the school, I had no idea where the fuck you were. And then Finn with his big mouth told me you transferred to Dalton. You see, while you were in class, I found your dorm and took the journal. You wrote about the fact that you told Finn. Now, I could've just killed you, but I had a better idea. You see, the fact I told you I'd kill you wasn't enough to stop you from telling your stepbrother. And then came Finn cheating at the SATs. Oh, like that wasn't going to be a surprise! Over the summer, Sebastian moved here. He and I met at Scandals and became buddies, you see. When he met Blaine, he told me he took an interest for your prep school boyfriend, so we came up with the plan. It was almost too good of a plan, actually. I actually had Sebastian blackmail Blaine into having sex with him, a week after your first time, which he was pretty open to be doing. You see, Quinn wanted to keep her top spot, but Darla was in the way. So after I sent you all those messages, Sebastian and I killed Darla by suffocation, and then I told Sebastian to pretend to hang himself in his dorm. After he was found, he escaped and hid out in an old wear house I had saved for us both. Then Santana, oh man, where do I begin? See I knew she was a freaking lesbian, so i had Sebastian take the photos of her and Brittany making out in that booth at the Puckerman party and make a copy. Oh, and also, I saw Rachel stuffing the ballad box in your favor for class president because she wanted you to be able to get into college. You do realize that if I ever reported that, you or Rachel would've been suspended for cheating and lying. __Then, the events started,"_ Karofsky said.

There was a long pause, and then, _"I still don't get it, Karofsky,"_ Kurt said shakily.

_"Don't you get it?! You made me to be a fucking fag Kurt, but I adored the hell out of you the minute I saw you walk down those halls! I was your first kiss, Kurt! So now, I think it's time everyone knows that you belong to me. You are my property, Kurt, and no one else's!" _Karofsky said.

"Oh my god!" Finn whispered as he hung up the phone. "Karofsky's G!"

* * *

Karofsky raced to the classroom door and locked it. Kurt backed up, trying to find something to protect himself with, a chair, anything, but Karofsky shoved him into a wall and punched him hard in the face. The next thing Kurt knew, he was forced against a chair, and felt his wrists being tied to the leg. Karofsky then pulled out duct tape and wrapped it over Kurt's hands, and placed another piece against Kurt's mouth. Kurt tried to scream but was slapped in the face. Kurt struggled.

"Keep moving Kurt, it turns me on." Karofsky then ripped Kurt's pants and underwear off and threw them to the side. He reached over and stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt shivered. Karofsky then pulled out a knife and put it to the side. He ripped Kurt's jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. After Kurt's chest was exposed completely, Karofsky drove the blade over Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt screamed in pain, tears coming to his eyes. He struggled even harder as Karofsky began sucking and biting on his neck, drawing blood. But it was no use. He knew nobody was coming.

* * *

"Kurt! Baby? Honey where are you? Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he and Rachel ran down the hall. Quinn, Finn and Santana took the opposite direction.

"Hey, I'll take this way, you take that way," Rachel said.

Blaine ran the opposite direction, however, he ran straight into Sebastian.

"Hello, Blaine," Sebastian said.

"You do realize just how sick you are, right?" Blaine asked, before punching the other boy in the face, hard. He then continued to look for his boyfriend.

* * *

"Now, time for me to fuck your mouth, Hummel," Karofsky purred. He pulled the tape off Kurt's mouth. Before Kurt could scream for help, Karofsky blocked his mouth with his lips, planting the roughest kiss to his captive's mouth as Karofsky jammed his fingers into Kurt's cock. When he pulled his fingers out, he smeared the vile liquid all over Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt shook his head, his pleas completely muffled. Kurt then heard the door slam open, and he opened his eyes to see Santana and Finn standing there. Santana went over and punched Karofsky in the mouth as Finn ran to Kurt and began to untie his aching wrists.

"Shhhh, shhh, Kurt, it's okay. Shhh. Kurt breathe slowly, it's alright. You're gonna be okay," Finn soothed his crying stepbrother as he finished untying him.

"Finn, he's insane!" Kurt sobbed, thrashing back and forth. It broke Finn's heart to see his little brother like this. Hurting, upset and absolutely terrified. "I didn't want it! I-I d-didn't w-w-want it, Finn! It hurts so bad!"

"I know, I know," Finn said gently as he helped Kurt put his pants and underwear back on. He pulled Kurt into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I want Blaine!" Kurt cried out. He choked on his sobs, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

Finn continued to rub soothing patterns on his back, stroking his hair. He pulled Kurt to his feet and they left.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was forced outside the school while the police investigated everything. Kurt was sitting in a chair while Blaine kept a hand on his shoulder as a paramedic wrapped both of Kurt's wrists with gauze and another cleaned the hickey on his neck, which caused him to wince. Santana's hand was being examined, as she felt her knuckle crack after she'd punched Karofsky. Suddenly, as soon as both of Kurt's wrists were wrapped, Blaine and Quinn both looked up and saw the Warblers coming straight over, looking worried like hell.

"Are you guys okay?" Nick asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them.

"We saw the news," Trent explained.

Wes then noticed Kurt looked very uncomfortable, as if he were trying to hold back tears. It hit Wes like a pile of bricks. Since last year, Kurt became almost like a son to him and David. He went over and wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him close to his side. Just that simple gesture made Kurt start crying, leaning in to Wes's touch. Kurt's tears were half from the pain in his chest, neck and hands, and half from the relief that it was all over; that there was no more G. That Karofsky wasn't going to touch him or hurt him anymore. Or any of his friends ever again. That Sebastian wasn't going to try anything. Jeff went over to Blaine and hugged him tightly as Thad and Finn whispered soothing words into Kurt's ears. Soon enough, the police came over to question them all individually. After the kids gave their statements, their parents came by to pick them up, and that was that.

* * *

**_Six months later:_**

It was many months later. It was early May, and the six teens were at the Berry residence. There was no more G. Nothing but peace was there, as they all watched _West Side Story _in Rachel's den. Kurt and Rachel both got accepted into NYADA, who Quinn got into Yale. Santana was most certainly coming with Rachel and Kurt, as well as Finn, who got a football scholarship in NYC. Sure, pretty much everyone in Lima knew the tale of the six gleeful little liars, but both Sebastian and Karofsky were out of their lives forever.


End file.
